Celos Narcisistas
by NayUchiha
Summary: Sasuke volvio, llevan meses juntos..pero..soy un maldito narcisista celoso que no te deja estar cerca de otros hombres fuera del equipo y tu padre ,y tu pides perdón?


**Este fic me encanta de una manera personal, y es que es uno de mis records personales, pero no se los diré (shhhhhhhhhhh es un secreto), está dedicado a mi mejor amiga Say .**

**Nana(nop, no es fanática de Say de Naruto, es seudónimo de su nombre real...DE VERDAD!) Lo hice con mucho cariño (aunque en quien pensaba era en Sasuke no en ti jajaja) te quiero un montón**.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni lo harán, lamentablemente Sasuke Kun tampoco T.T**

**Disfrutenlo, enjoy it, U will love it just as I do. XD**

Una bellísima chica dueña de un extraño cabello color rosa, daba vueltas en una habitación a oscuras, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y no dejaba de hablar:

-_**Es un pecado quererte para mí, esta tan malo que seas solo mío**_-Las palabras surgían solas de su boca, como si ya estuvieran puestas en un guion el cual había estudiado antes-_**Es un egocentrismo querer tus labios solos para mi?, soy tan despreciable por odiar que alguna estúpida te toque?**_**-**las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos segundos antes no tardaron en aparecer-_**Es tan avaro de mi parte que tu cuerpo sea SOLO mío?.**_

La chica seguía dando vueltas en la habitación, su ímpetu parecía hacerlo daño al suelo cada vez que daba un paso, y un par de ojos negros la miraban desde la cama.

_-__**Sakura baja la voz.**_

_**-Mis padres no están aquí…recuerdas**__?-_ la chica contesto con la voz quebrada llevo sus dos manos al rostro y se detuvo frente a la cama, aun con lágrimas en los ojos-_**contéstame, Sasuke kun, soy tan despreciable como me lo imagino?**_

-_**Hmp**_-el chico que la observaba desde la cama no tenía opción, pues los ojos de su compañera de equipo rojos por pensar de más le penetraban en el alma, y así ha sido siempre, y pensar que ella estaba así porque una chiquilla de unos 16 se le había declarado en la mañana y el no dijo nada solo tomo la carta-_**no eres despreciable…**_

_**-Entonces que es Sasuke kun, entonces porque me siento asi, porque siento que te estoy haciendo daño?**_

_**-Hmp, en verdad crees que me puedes lastimar?**_

_-__**No lo creo…lo hago**_**-**la chica estaba recordando cada vez que hacia algo estúpido, como no devolver las llamadas si estaba enojada, cerrarle el teléfono sin que **él** termine de hablar con solo mencionar de su ex compañera Karin, de ignorarlo totalmente y evitar cualquier explicación si lo llamaba alguna chica y **él** respondía, al final ella terminaba dándose cuenta que tan infantil era, tan **celosa de nada.**

_-__**Ven**_**-**la mano del morocho estaba tendidas hacia ella, pero la chica poseedora de los ojos más hermosos que él había visto jamás, ella no respondía, entonces lo hiso por la fuerza la tomo por la mano y la atrajo hacia él, colocándola debajo suyo, sonrojando a la chica-_**eso ya no importa**_.

_**-pero a mi si me importa, no quiero herirte Sasuke kun**_- las manos de la chica estaban posicionadas en el pecho de su adorado Uchiha, ella sentía el corazón del latir rápido, sabe porque, la posición en la que estaban era bastante preocupante, ella debajo de él, él con sus manos viajando por su cintura, y el sonrojo de ambos a gran escala.

-_**olvídalo Sa ku ra**_**-**el morocho no pensaba con claridad es claro que ella es una celosa compulsiva, pero a él eso no le importaba es más le gustaba, además en ese momento estaban solos en la casa, en la habitación de su adora chica, sus padres habían salido de Konoha a un asunto familiar no sabía a dónde diablos, y el solo quiere hacer lo que hace varias semanas sus cuerpos les pedían, ya hacía una semana desde la última vez que la poseyó, y moría por hacerlo de nuevo.

_-__**Sasuke kun…per perdóname**_- de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a salir derramándose por sus mejillas, el dueño del cuerpo más deseado de Konoha tomó ambas manos de su chica y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, aun así ella no le veía.

_-__**Sakura, mírame-**_**la voz del morocho sonaba con cierta autoridad, y muy ronca,-**_**Sakura!, te dije que me mires**_**-**La muñeca de pelo rosa no le obedecía así que él le tomó el rostro con sus manos forzándola sin hacerle daño a que le viera_-__**Mírame**_**.**

-_**Sa sa su ke…tus ojos**_- había abierto los ojos se asustó un poco al ver los ojos de su protector activados, solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy muy enojado_**-perdóname**_-su voz casi no se escuchaba parecía un susurro que a Sasuke se le metía por las venas y le llegaba al corazón y a cada parte de su cuerpo.

_**-Dime Sakura… estoy pecando porque te deseo para mí solamente?**_**-**quería demostrarle que ella no era la única culpable, que él era una idiota peor que ella-_**soy un maldito narcisista celoso que no te deja estar cerca de otros hombres fuera del equipo y tu padre ,y tu pides perdón?**_

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, pero al parecer las cosas se estaban suavizando porque la chica estaba hipnotizada viendo los rojos ojos de su dueño, y paro de llorar, él nunca se había abierto como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

**-**_**Sakura..me tienes a tus pies**__…-_el Uchiha la soltó volvió sus ojos a la normalidad y solo se hundió en el cuello de la chica pero no para besarlo, solo se quedó recostado sobre ella y susurro- _**si tú eres culpable, entonces yo ya me gane el infierno**_**.**

Ya sus manos estaban liberadas y cuando la última frase de su príncipe la saco de su estado catatónico, solo atino a abrazarlo, la luz de la luna entraba por toda la habitación, alumbran el rostro y los corazones de dos chicos de dieciocho años, que ocultaban su amor del mundo que les rodeaba.

-_**Sasuke kun**_-escuchar su nombre salir de su compañera de equipo le hiso levantar el rostro-_**repite de nuevo porque no podemos decir que hace tres meses estamos saliendo**_- él chico la miro solprendido.

-_**Pues, soy un ex fugitivo que todos los aldeanos miran con miedo y desprecio, tú en cambio**_- tenía que admitir que esa chica lo utilizaba como un arfil, toco su rostro con una de sus manos libres**-**_**en cambio tu eres un ángel que todos quieren y protegen…cuando me acepten de nuevo entonces podremos hacer publica nuestra rela**_**…**

-_**Relación?-**_la chica no lo dejo terminar, esa oración la odiaba, a ella le valía un bledo lo que piensen los demás, como puede reclamar a las chicas que no le toquen cuando todos creen que él es libre?, como puede defender lo que no le pertenece?-_**Sasuke kun…esto no es una relación…-**_

_**-Maldición Sakura, no quiero que salgas lastimada comprende**_-no quería que la vieran con desprecio como lo hacen con él, a ella no-_**no quiero que…**_

_**-Lo diré mañana-**_volvió a interrumpir al chico-_**mañana les diré a Itachi y Naruto que estamos saliendo**_, _**y a cualquiera que se te acerque.**_

Sasuke se levantó de encima de ella, estaba furioso y empezó a recoger sus cosas, se comenzó a colocar su camisa negra y sus zapatos que era lo único que se había quitado, el reflejo de la chica con los ojos abiertos de la impresión no lo detuvo el chico estaba enojado, más que enojado estaba furioso, nadie podía jugar con él, ni siquiera ella…no quería que estuviera tan cerca de él, que saliera lastimada, pero eso a ella al parecer no le importaba.

La chica observaba desde la cama como el chico se estaba colocando sus zapatos, no poda reaccionar, ella dijo algo que no debió, cuando el chico abrió la puerta sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura-_**Per perdón Sasuke kun no te vayas**_-las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar bien-_**no no quería presionarte así yo..yo**_…-fue interrumpida por los labios del chico en los de ella, y sintió como entre besos fue levantada por los aires, y luego colocada en la cama nuevamente,

-_**Me quedare hasta que te duermas, luego me ire- **_él no podía verla llorar, Sasuke Uchiha no podía ver llorar a su chica lo volvía loco, lo volvía esclavo de ella.

_**-NO!, ya te pedí perdón solo pasa la noche acá, conmigo, no te enojes tanto yo.**_

-_**Shhhh**_-las manos del Uchiha se colocaron en los labios de su amiga, compañera….novia…-_**Duérmete.**_

Sakura se quedó dormida como a las dos de la mañana entre sus brazos, luego se retiró no sin antes darle un beso de despedida, y susurrándole algo en el oído, porque él aún no se sentía preparado para decirle aquello con esos grandes ojos verdes mirándole interrogantes, y ese sonrojo que casi le hace perder el control y querer hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos supo que era otro día, y que era muy tarde, muy tarde! Entró al baño y se cambió de prisa, el equipo siete tiene que reunirse para entrenar, cuando llego al lugar de encuentro ya estaban sus dos mejores amigos, y unas dos chicas de unos quince, que demonios querrán?

_**-Sakura channnnnnnnnn!-**_las manos del rubio se batía en los aires, como para que no se perdiera, pero ella nunca podría hacer aquello, su amigo sí que era un tonto de vez en cuando, pero el tonto que más quería de todo el mundo.

-_**Buenos días!-**_la voz de ella llamo la atención de las dos chicas que tenían unas cartas en las manos y se las estaban pasando al soltero más codiciado de toda Konoha.

-_**Buenos días Sakura**_-esa voz hiso que sus ojos se encontraran inmediatamente con el dueño de la misma, esa voz, sexy como ninguna otra, la derretía como nada, esa maldita voz que hacía que aquella chiquillas estuvieran hay babeándose por **su** Sasuke, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

_**-Sakura chan esas niñas le traen cartas de amor a Sasuke kun, son unas quince del club de fans recuerdas hoy es día de San Valentin -**_como ella iba a olvidar eso, era un día al año que no soportaba, donde todas las chicas trataban de forzar a su Sasuke a tomar sus cartas, chocolates y sentimientos.

-_**No puedo aceptarlas**_-el morocho miro a las chicas con lastima y volvió a ver a Sakura.

_**-Pero porque Sasuke kun, las chicas las han escrito con muchas esperanza, ella creen que quizás si tú las tom**_…

-_**Ya tengo novia!-**_seguía viendo a Sakura quien se sonrojo.

El silencio no parecía moverse del sitio, a Naruto la quijada le llegaba al suelo, las chicas mudas, y Kakashi que había aparecido justo en ese momento estaba en shock, solo Sakura parecía viva porque el sonrojo no parecía irse de sus mejillas de inmediato.

_**-Pe pe pero como Sasuke kun, quien es la chica**_-las lágrimas corrieron como ríos cuando él tomo la mano de Sakura con las suyas.

-_**Sakura Haruno…**_

Las chicas se echaron a correr en un mar de lágrimas, Kakashi y Naruto no parecían reaccionar, Sakura estaba aún más sonrojada si era posible, entonces una voz chillona saco a todos de la ensoñación.

_**-Jajajaja esa estuvo buena Sasuke**_,_** ahora ya te las sacaste de encima, jajaja pero debiste tomar otro nombre no a Sakura.**_

-_**Es cierto Sasuke**_-quien tomó la palabra fue Kakashi-_**No debes jugar con los sentimientos de Sakura solo para librarte de esas mocosas, no es justo para nadie.**_

Justo allí, justo en ese momento, Sasuke soltó las manos de su princesa, y se acordó de algo, él es Sasuke Uchiha el traicionero, si ellos se lo tomaron como una broma será mejor que lo deje así, lo mejor es no herir a Sakura, en su rostro sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y miraba al cielo, no quería herir a Sakura, pero no sabía que era peor, que se aguantara a sus fans locas, o a toda Konoha en su contra.

Todos esos pensamientos lo invadieron y no le dejaba de decir que se había equivocado más aún porque Sakura no había abierto la boca para defenderlo, para apoyar su argumento, todo apuntaba a que ella realmente, muy en el fondo , no quería que aquello fuera público, ella tenía miedo.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron aún más que las quijadas de Kakashi y Naruto cuando sintió los labios de Sakura en los de él, y sus manos por alrededor de su cuello, el solo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la tomo por la cintura y profundizó aún más el beso, en verdad él se había equivocado, ella si quería aquello…

Cuando terminaron el beso Sakura sonrió de una manera que Sasuke solo había visto una vez, la vez que la beso por primera vez de repente en el bosque, y cuando le dijo que solo la quería para el que se alejara de Sai o en verdad lo iba a matar y volverse un fugitivo de nuevo como hace tres años.

_**-Te amo Sasuke kun**_-ella estaba feliz no podía creer que Sasuke allá hecho eso antes, no había reaccionado porque no se lo creía, no se creía que el príncipe la tuviera tomada de la mano, mandando al diablo a sus fans y diciéndole que ella era su novia, siguió riendo-**te amo Sasuke kun**-ella no se lo creía miro a en dirección al pueblo y grito a todo pulmón-_**Sasuke Uchiha es mioooooooooooooooooo**_!-hace mucho quería hacer aquello el rostro de Sasuke estaba feliz, y muy sonrojado por lo que su novia acababa de hacer, susurro un igual que solo ella escucho, Sakura no podía evitarlo y volvió a besar.

_**-Disculpen tortolos ya que hicieron publica su relación**_ -tanto Kakashi como Naruto estaban muy sonrojados por la escena, haciendo que la pareja se separara, pero aun así seguían tomados de la manos y muy sonrojados_**-podemos empezar a entrenar?**_

_**-SI…-**_ y los cuatro empezaron a andar

_**-Sakura**_-el morocho la veía a los ojos,_**- ahora si mi narcisismo me sobrepasara, porque tu serás solo mía-**_dio media vuelta y grito a todo pulmón_**-Sakura Haruno es miaaaaaa!**_

_**-Sasuke kun, yo antes de conocernos, ya te pertenecía en mis sueños.?**_

**Una palabra: REVIEWS!los necesito para saber su opinión T.T mándenlos si?**

**-Les gusto?**

**-No les gusto?**

**-Ha y..Gracias por leer!**


End file.
